Call centers know that inbound calls convert into sales at a significantly higher rate than when they attempt to contact a prospective customer via an outbound call. Enterprises have developed extensive technologies and methodologies to increase contact rates, but the fact remains that a prospective customer can only be converted into a sale if contact is made. Furthermore, popular methods of generating inbounds calls, such as Click to Call or publishing of a contact phone number, fail if the prospective customer or inbound call center don't answer the phone in a timely manner or a connection is between the parties is not made for some other reason. Because the prospective customer's contact data was not collected through a web form, follow-up with that individual is often impossible and could be illegal of the individual has not given permission to be contacted.
Enterprises, therefore, desire to increase inbound call volumes because unlike attempting contact through an outbound call, inbound calls guarantee that a customer will be contacted. But, some prospective customers prefer to fill out an online contact form, putting the responsibility of making contact on an outbound call center. Some enterprises have attempted to force prospective customers to make an inbound call instead of filling out an online form, but this method eliminates prospective customers who prefer to fill out an online contact form. Others have implemented technologies that allow the customer to input their number to receive an immediate call (commonly known as Click to Call), but this method interrupts the contact form process through either a pop-up or by giving the customer an alternate option from filling out the contact form. This method also results in an absence of prospective customer contact information should the call not be connected.
Accordingly, there exists a need for intelligent call lead generation which does not interrupt the standard contact form process flow yet enables enterprises to increase inbound call volume, thereby increasing contact rates.